Scatterbrained
by The DayDreaming
Summary: xXFifty sentences for the CloudxYuffie pairingXx Cloud couldn't understand why Yuffie liked the rain so much, but he stood and watched her anyways.  "Wouldn't it be great to fly, Cloud?"  Clouffie :


**Scatterbrained**

By: TheDayDreaming

Warnings: Not much really. Might be kinda stupid? I've never done this before, so I don't know how it'll turn out.

Dedicated to: KaikaiPANTS, because she said she wanted a bit of Clouffie in her update of My Search For You, so here it is, even if she doesn't like it.

Pairings: CLOUFFIE (love!) a bit of onesided Squiffie (on both sides) onesided Cloti and Clerith (girl's side!)

Summary: xX-Fifty sentences for the CloudxYuffie pairing-Xx Cloud couldn't understand why Yuffie liked the rain so much, but he stood and watched her anyways. ("Wouldn't it be great to fly, Cloud?") Clouffie :)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(1) **mirth**

Yuffie loved to pull pranks on people, for the rush, the thrill, the general screaming afterwards; Cloud happened to be her favorite victim, if not for the look on his face when his sword was covered in toilet paper instead of bandages, than for the secret smile afterwards when he thought nobody was looking.

(2) **hope**

Teenagers were rather fickle, apathetic and emotional all at the same time, Yuffie being the most courageous of this fact; she could only hope to fall in love with someone that could understand, and love her back for it.

(3) **mousetrap**

Pranking Cloud was like setting a mousetrap: place the bait, wind the spring, and watch chocobo feathers fly.

(4) **enclose**

Being around Yuffie made the swordsman feel like the walls were closing in with every step she took towards him, every finger sent to flick his hair, his name rolling off her lips, twisted to be ridiculous; it made him feel warm.

(5) **taciturn**

As she looked at Cloud, propped at his usual place on the wall, she wondered why she, a living siren, always crushed on the silent ones, the quiet she could never have.

(6) **sharp**

Yuffie's first impression of Cloud, when she had seen him at the Coliseum, was that he was incredibly pointy and sharp; pointy hair, sharp sword, pointy wing, sharp glove, so…incredibly…pointy.

(7) **wan**

Cloud could be considered rather pale, and he supposed he needed some sun, but he couldn't figure out why Yuffie was pointing a beam of light in his face with a mirror and calling it tanning.

(8) **adynamic**

Leon said being around Yuffie would suck the strength out of anybody, like adynamia; Cloud found this rather untrue.

(9) **dillydally**

Yuffie wishes that Cloud would hurry up and leave Sephiroth behind in his memories; she doesn't like to tell herself that she hasn't let her past go yet either.

(10) **febrile**

When Cloud had looked at her with such intensity and scrutiny, as if seeing beyond skin and impression, Yuffie felt her head grow hot, wondering if the blond saw all the things she knew she was, everything that Squall had never bothered looking for.

(11) **logic**

Most people thought Yuffie's logic was a bit confusing, a tangled mass of wire that looped and twisted in every direction, beginning and ending only with herself; a long time ago, Cloud found out that the ninja's thoughts branched out much farther than her singular being and an abstract knot of metal.

(12) **omnifarious**

Radiant Garden had all kinds of different people in its broken city and vast plateaus, but Yuffie found no one more interesting than a blond swordsman with a wing, who's traversed the worlds in search of a light, and done everything she's wanted to do.

(13) **gadgeteer**

Making synthesis items was like a race for Yuffie, seeing if she could find and make the newest recipes, even inventing some herself; when she challenged Cloud to a competition and his item came out to be a horribly disfigured crystal crown she merely gave him a smug smile and a little kiss on his forehead as she placed her ribbon atop his spiky head.

(14) **receptive**

Yuffie was a very talkative person, able to hold a conversation and admit anything to absolutely no one or everyone for hours on end; Cloud couldn't help but think that the ninja thought that by saying something, anything, that silence wouldn't consume her like so much darkness.

(15) **ugly**

Tifa and Aerith were both beautiful woman, perfectly curvaceous and with personalities that could take any man's breath away, and both happened to be after the same soldier that tried so hard to distance himself, seemingly unable to woo him with their charms; Yuffie wondered how an ugly green weed like herself could ever catch the eye of a perfect enigma.

(16) **clouds**

Yuffie could do nothing but laugh at the irony when Cloud said that he had never gone cloud watching, and then she quickly pulled him away by the arm to go watch his namesake.

(17) **rain**

Cloud couldn't understand why Yuffie liked the rain so much: it was wet and cold, and when everything was said and done it left you a sodden, shivering heap; nonetheless, he always watched her stand in the rain, a strangely strong and prominent figure against the sunny-gray clouds, and he had to tell himself that he only stayed with her to make sure she didn't slip and hurt herself.

(18) **restricted**

Sometimes he would catch the young ninja staring off into the horizon, as if thinking about all the worlds out there, about how many chances were needed to travel them, about how far she would go to leave everything behind, and Cloud would get a dizzying feeling as she turned away from the sky, her eyes in a glare and looking restricted.

(19) **dance**

When Aerith threw herself into a dance with Cloud she was angelically graceful, Cloud being slightly confused but surprisingly elegant in his movements as well, while Tifa waltzed with Squall and Cid and Merlin simply sat and watched; Yuffie felt a bit left out by this, and after dancing clumsily by herself, left in a silent tantrum to stand alone in the rain.

(20) **torrent**

Words flew in torrents from her lips, rushing and shoving to be first as she spoke of recent events or was fired up about something, all of it having meaning but being nonsensical at the same time; Cloud wouldn't admit it, but he liked when Yuffie talked like this, there was less time to think, and no need to understand.

(21) **jump**

From her perch at the tippy-top of the crane she saw Cloud walking leisurely below; Yuffie took in a deep breath, and then leaped down onto her prey, hoping to the heavens he would catch her before she met the ground (He did.).

(22) **beautiful**

Cloud, despite his position as the love interest of two women, didn't find himself attracted to their looks or their persistence to follow or understand him; he wanted someone beautifully raw that could make him stand in the rain, silently watching, without even knowing he was there.

(23) **zenith**

Yuffie's laughter reached its peak when Cloud came into Merlin's house, looking annoyed as he clenched a piece of paper that had previously been on his back reading 'Please Knock.'

(24) **looks**

At times Yuffie would steal looks at Cloud, tiny peeks here and there, for no reason whatsoever, but then quickly snap back to reality and turn her head away in a huff—didn't she have a crush on Squall after all?—Cloud found himself smiling a little every time she did it, and a strange, foreign feeling would thump in his heart.

(25) **cry**

Everyone knew that the Great Ninja Yuffie didn't cry, not since she was five and Hollow Bastion was taken; Cloud wondered if she was incapable of crying, somehow inhuman enough to be around such an angst-laden group and be able to smile and say she was ready for the future.

(26) **scatterbrain**

No one ever seemed to like to talk about something serious with Yuffie, either because she wouldn't listen, or she would change the subject, or any other trivial things; Yuffie silently thanked Cloud in the back of her mind when he spoke to her about the heartless, and the darkness, and all the things people didn't want to speak to her about.

(27) **rogue**

Yuffie grinned wickedly to herself as she neatly pick pocketed Cloud (again), and told herself that she did it because it was fun, not because Cloud would focus on her a little bit longer.

(28) **vagrant**

"Hey, Cloud…I've been thinking…maybe I'll take a little vacation from Radiant Garden for a while, see some sights, hear some sounds, steal without feeling bad. Just a little adventure, since really I'm no use here anyway with Squally always putting me on guard duty. No one would miss me. What do you think?" Yuffie queried; Cloud felt a sinking feeling in his stomach and his chest clenched, but he said nothing to stop her.

(29) **sudoku**

Cloud growled in frustration at the tiny grid on the paper in his hand, littered with scribbled numbers with no obvious pattern, and Yuffie sat beside him grinning and waving her finished Sudoku page at him.

(30) **juggernaut**

Despite the fact that she says she doesn't remember, Yuffie has never forgotten the day Radiant Garden was consumed, the darkness like an unstoppable, silent wave, and how the heartless would have stolen her heart if it weren't for a boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes, who disappeared for nine long years and came back with one of the sadder, more interesting stories to tell.

(31) **listen**

Even if it didn't look like it, Cloud always listened to Yuffie, because for once someone wasn't concerned about his well being or his past, she talked for the sake of filling silence, and he was grateful for that.

(32)** fly**

Yuffie balanced on one of the unfinished balconies, looking out to the glory of Radiant Garden from Ansem the Wise's castle, before turning her head to the swordsman that stood silently next to her, "Wouldn't it be great to fly, Cloud? Just jump off the ground and leave everything behind? Sometimes I wish I had wings, than I'd be able to see this all the time."

(33) **lampyrid**

Cloud blinked down at the firefly that landed on his nose, as if questioning why something filled with light would land on a darkness such as him, then he looked over to see Yuffie snapping pictures of him, squeeing about how cute he looked, and Cloud found himself silently thankful that it was too dark for anyone to see him blush.

(34) **diurnal**

For Yuffie, being in the constant dawn light of Hollow Bastion was a lot different (and brighter) than the eternal night of Traverse Town, where the only light that could hurt your eyes was neon and flashing; Cloud couldn't think of anyone who could stand to be surrounded by eternal darkness, and not mind to go back.

(35) **reckless**

"You're so quick to jump in," Cloud chided Yuffie as he bandaged her arm, no one else being around to do it and Yuffie just being incompetent enough to maybe let herself bleed to death, hiding the concern in his eyes as the teenager coddled the most recent ("and RARE!" Yuffie.) addition to her collection of fine synthesis material, "Restrain yourself, O Great Ninja, now let's mosey."

(36) **throw**

It was by a complete accident, he had to keep telling himself as Aerith tended to an unconscious Yuffie, that the young ninja's boot, which he, Cloud, tripped over as it sprawled far away from its proper location, happened to connect with her head, hard enough to K.O. her (as she sat there, guffawing at him.).

(37) **auroral**

"You know, Cloudy," Yuffie examined him as his body was framed by the low sun that signified Radiant Garden's dawn, "You're kinda cute, when you aren't Mr. McBroods."

(38) **prank**

It wasn't one of the best pranks in the worlds, nothing like Yuffie could pull off assuredly, but it made Cloud laugh when the shurikens he had deliberately bent slightly veered off course and started chasing their own master around in circles.

(39) **superior**

Cloud and Squall were probably equals in stature when it came to battle skills, emotional situations, and dealing with women, but Leon found it a bit perturbing that Cloud had one up on him when it came to controlling and talking to Yuffie.

(40) **stay**

It was the day Yuffie was to leave for three months on her 'grand' vacation away from Radiant Garden, to spend time traversing the worlds on her own little adventure; Leon Aerith, Cid, and Cloud stood around, secretly worried but too firm in their beliefs to show anything but apathy or joy for her departure, but as Yuffie was about to step into the hatch of a loaned gummi ship Cloud walked forward and caught her wrist, "Don't go…"

(41) **piano**

Cloud was a bit surprised when he found out Yuffie knew how to play piano; she was doing a piece called 'Dearly Beloved' and he had to wonder who she was thinking of as her fingers tapped over the keys.

(42) **fight**

Yuffie could be incredibly annoying when he sparred with her, spouting out taunts and laughing like no tomorrow while throwing that damned shuriken around, but Cloud found it strange that one day, when just another strike from his buster sword would finish the ninja off and knock her out for a couple hours, a sweet payback for all the annoying talking to be sure, he stopped short, and let her surrender instead.

(43) **stand alone**

Yuffie knew full well that she was a selfish brat at times, but she had to say that Cloud had to be more selfish than her to keep himself distanced from everyone when they were trying so hard to bring him back.

(44) **jealousy**

Before Cloud had come, Yuffie spent a lot of her time bugging Squall, and he would openly admit that he hated it when she annoyed him, but the scarred brunet could only feel a strange jealousy as the ninja jumped on the brooding swordsman's back and the blond smiled a little before covering it up.

(45) **wings**

"Yuffie…I only have one wing…but you can have it if you want."

(46) **anemone**

Yuffie was never one for flowers, so it was a curious thing to see her wearing anemones in her hair like a crown, looking proud of it, and Cloud walking further behind, a flower of his own superglued to his hair.

(47) **true emotion**

Cloud had lived in the darkness for so long that he had forgotten what it was like to have a light and feel anything besides apathetic determination, so when Yuffie treaded up to him and showered him with her many different moods and personalities, after everyone had left and Aerith stopped crying, it was a relief for him that a spark of conscience could be ignited, even by someone who didn't know his story.

(48) **insanity**

Yuffie couldn't understand Cloud's hate for Sephiroth, why the swordsman obsessed over the guy so much, but when the silver-haired man had looked at her with such piercing eyes as she snuck around to look at him, she could finally see why Cloud had been driven insane by his own darkness.

(49) **found**

After Cloud's second disappearance he came back in the middle of a storm, half-dead and bleeding but having finally defeated Sephiroth; when he woke up a week later his first sight was Yuffie, hovering over him sheathed in the bright lights of the hospital, and he couldn't figure out why he wasn't disappointed that she was the first thing he saw.

(50) **romanticide**

It had been a perfect day, the dawn sky was clear, there were no heartless, and everything had been done, but it was a surprise in the after noon when a sun-shower hit, and Cloud and Yuffie were seen kissing while they stood out in the rain.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ugh, finally done! This took longer than I thought it would, but it was pretty fun to do. I don't know how well it turned out; this was just an experiment to do since I really like it when people write those fifty sentences challenges. So I decided to do my own challenge, and I believe that I've just written the first fifty sentences piece for the Clouffie pairing, and the first Yuffie themed piece in the Kingdom Hearts section. Yeah, that kicks ass!

I hope anyone reading this could catch some of the sentences' connections to each other; I tried hard to make them! And the last one's title, 'romanticide', is a little spin-off of Kaikai Pants' icon in her bio; hope you don't mind that I stole the word. I also hope that the characters weren't too OOC, I tried to keep them in character, but I can say that whatever Katelyn tries she'll most likely fail at.

So all and all, I think I would like to try this type of writing again if the people reading this think I'm any good at it. I'll be open to requests for any pairings, just PM me and I'll see what I can do.

Please review! The DayDreaming out!


End file.
